In the past year the fluorescence excitation and dispersed fluorescence spectra of several porphyrins was observed after the gas phase sample had been cooled in a supersonic free jet. The spectra were well resolved and individual vibrational features could be resolved. Analysis of these sectra are now in progress. The absorption and emission spectra of tetra-phenyl porphyrin show long progressions in the phenyl twisting mode indicating that the equilibrium twist angle changes upon electronic excitation. Broadening in the emission spectra of all porphyrins is due to intramolecular vibrational relaxation. Broadening in the absorption spectrum of meso-tetra-n-propyl porphrin suggests that coupling to meso position substituents is very strong. The observation of van der Waals molecules of tetraphenyl-porphyrin implies a slow vibrational relaxation between the macrocyclic ring and the phenyl side rings. Dimers of organic molecules have been prepared in the supersonic jet, and their structure and photochemistry will be studied.